


Here With You

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris tries to be responsible and Sehun is a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Kris fanfic exchange Wufantastic.

A loud bang wakes Kris up. At first he thinks that someone’s trying to break into the apartment, but when he listens closer he can hear noises that sound suspiciously like dishes clinking together. A turn of his head confirms that the other side of the bed is empty.  
  
This is a terrifying turn of events. Sehun shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen this early in the morning. Or rather, Sehun shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen _ever_. The last time he tried to ‘cook’ something, the kitchen was nearly set on fire.  
  
Kris is out of the bed and on his feet in seconds. He almost trips over a stray pair of pyjama pants lying in the middle of the floor as he races out of the bedroom and down the hall toward the kitchen. Thankfully, there’s no sign of smoke anywhere.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kris asks when he sees the disaster area that is supposed their kitchen. There’s flour everywhere, eggshells laying on the counter and puddles of what could be milk on the floor; Sehun’s wearing a fair amount of ingredients on him as well.  
  
“What does it look like?” Sehun asks.  
  
Kris just raises an eyebrow at him. “Making a mess?”  
  
“Making breakfast,” Sehun says, shaking the whisk in his hand menacingly at Kris. He gets some of the batter of whatever he’s been mixing on the floor too. “I’m making breakfast.”  
  
“Breakfast,” Kris repeats. He looks warily from Sehun to where a pan is heating something up on the stovetop. “Do you remember the last time you tried to make breakfast?”  
  
“Oh for god’s sake,” Sehun huffs. “That was _one time_.”  
  
“You set it on fire.”  
  
“I put it out!” Sehun pouts.  
  
“And you’ll clean this mess up too.”  
  
“Breakfast,” Sehun corrects. “This is breakfast, not a mess.” He sets the whisk down on the counter and unceremoniously shoves Kris in the direction of the kitchen table. There’s already two plates filled with Sehun’s sloppy attempt at pancakes. “You will sit and eat it and you will fucking enjoy it.”  
  
Kris looks at the mess on the plates and then back to Sehun. “Are you sure it’s even edible?”  
  
He gets a punch in the shoulder from Sehun for his comment. “Happy birthday asshole.”  
  
Kris laughs and before Sehun can storm off, he pulls his flour-covered boyfriend into his lap, arms circling around him in a hug. He stops Sehun’s further complaints (“I try to do something nice for you and _this_ is how you treat me?”) with a kiss and a mumbled _thank you_ against his lips.  
  
  
  
“What’s left on the list?”  
  
Sehun examines the items in the basket Kris is holding and compares them to the grocery list in his hand. “Looks like we just need to pick up a bag of rice,” he says before promptly turning and he leaving Kris behind in favour of heading in the direction of the right aisle.  
  
Kris suspiciously eyes his boyfriend’s seemingly innocent retreating form; the shopping basket in his hand is heavier than it should be compared to the small amount of items on this week’s grocery list. Plus Kris can already see a candy bar that Sehun must have slipped in when he wasn’t paying attention.  
  
Kris sighs in defeat and follows after Sehun. The brat is lucky he’s so cute.  
  
  
  
The alarm goes off _again_ and Sehun just rolls over and hits the snooze button for the third time in a row. It wouldn’t be such a big deal, except Kris actually gets to sleep in today and the stupid alarm going off every ten minutes isn’t helping him maintain an unconscious state.  
  
It finally gets on Kris’ nerves when Sehun hits the snooze button again, without making any attempt to get out of bed. He even makes a point of trying to steal the covers away from Kris. “Don’t you have class in a couple hours?” Kris asks. “Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, be getting ready or something?” He pokes Sehun in the side when he doesn’t get a response.  
  
“Don’t wanna,” Sehun whines.  
  
“Sehun,” Kris warns.  
  
“You’re not my mother.”  
  
Kris is two seconds away from violently shoving Sehun out of bed when the boy in question rolls on top of him instead. “You’re not a child either,” Kris says. All his attempts at getting Sehun off him only make him hold on tighter. Sehun’s long limbs wrap themselves around Kris’ body and eventually there’s no way for him to escape. Sehun can be stupidly clingy when he wants to. “Get your ass out of bed and get to class like a responsible adult.”  
  
“But you’re so nice and warm,” Sehun protests, burying his face further into Kris’ neck. “Why would I want to leave this?”  
  
“College,” Kris says. Sehun’s breath is starting to heat up Kris’ skin, sending all sorts of tingles through his body. “You already paid for it so you might as well go to class.”  
  
“Don’t wanna,” Sehun says again. He squirms a bit on top of Kris, making himself a bit more comfortable while Kris can barely move.  
  
“Then fail.” Kris says. “See if I care.”  
  
“I won’t fail. I’m too smart for that.” He can feel Sehun’s smirk pressing into his skin before his mouth opens up and his tongue slides along his neck instead. His hips press into Kris’ and they both know that Sehun’s not going to make it to class today. Or actually make it out of bed until much, much later.  
  
  
  
When Kris enters the living room he finds Sehun already spread out on the couch. He’s holding three DVDs in his hands and he looks up when he notices Kris. “It’s your turn to make the popcorn,” he says before turning his attention back to the movies.  
  
“Nice try, I made it last time. It’s your turn,” Kris says as he makes his way over to the couch. Sehun lifts his legs so Kris has room to sit down and then promptly drops them across his lap when Kris is comfortable. Kris glances at the selection of movies in Sehun’s hands and rolls his eyes. “You have a serious Orlando Bloom obsession.”  
  
“I do not,” Sehun glares and before he can react, Kris pulls the DVDs out of his hands.  
  
“Pirates of the Caribbean, The Three Musketeers and The Lord of the Rings,” Kris says, reading off the titles. He pointedly looks over at Sehun. “And last week we watched Troy.”  
  
“Those are all amazing movies,” Sehun says, snatching the DVDs back from Kris as he pushes himself up from the couch. He tosses two of the movies onto the coffee table, the third one he opens and takes over to the DVD player, plopping it into the slot.  
  
“Pirates of the Caribbean?” Kris questions.  
  
“Yes,” Sehun confirms. He grabs the remote before heading back to the couch, draping himself over Kris once again. Kris doesn’t mind, he just shifts slightly so he doesn’t take either of Sehun’s bony elbows in the chest. “I know you have a secret thing for Johnny Depp.” Sehun covers Kris’ mouth with his hand before he has a chance to respond and hits the play button. “Don’t even try to deny it. I know it’s true.”  
  
“If you say so,” Kris replies when Sehun lets him speak again, and then, “you didn’t make the popcorn yet.”  
  
The title of the movie flashes across the TV screen. “Shut up and watch the movie.”  
  
  
  
“Hyung,” Sehun whines, sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. He sort of resembles a kicked puppy but Kris knows that he’s nothing short of a wolf hiding in sheep’s clothing. He’s not stupid enough to fall for the bait. So Kris pulls his pillow from off of the bed and smacks Sehun in the face with it. “Ow, what was that for?”  
  
“You were planning on hitting me first,” Kris says, pillow held up and ready to strike again.  
  
“No I wasn’t,” Sehun denies. But the smirk that he can barely hide tells Kris another story as Sehun reaches for his own pillow on the bed. Sehun attacks, but Kris sees it coming from a mile away, quickly using his own pillow as a shield, and effectively softening the blow. “No fair, you already hit me once.”  
  
“All’s fair in love and war,” Kris laughs.  
  
“Oh really?” Sehun asks right before he tackles Kris to the bed. He lands on top of Kris, pillow still in hand and he repeatedly hits his boyfriend with it until Kris manages to roll them over. There’s a struggle, but he manages to pull the pillow from Sehun’s grasp and pin his hands to the mattress above his head.  
  
“You’re such a brat,” Kris says, a little out of breath from wrestling.  
  
“But I’m _your_ brat,” Sehun replies. He angles his head so that all Kris has to do is lean down a bit and their lips press together perfectly.  
  
Kris doesn’t even remember what they were talking about before the pillow fight had started but it doesn’t matter anymore because Sehun’s squirming under him now, practically begging for his attention and all he can think about is what he wants to do first. “All mine,” Kris easily agrees. He releases Sehun’s hands in favour of shifting so their hips line up and he grinds down hard. The little hitch the action causes in Sehun’s breath is such a turn on.  
  
“Kris,” Sehun says his name as a moan and that’s when Kris decides that they are both way too overdressed for the occasion. He starts pulling at their clothes and Sehun helps, undoing the button of Kris’ jeans while Kris removes Sehun’s hoodie and t-shirt. Piece by piece they practically tear each other’s clothes off and fling the unwanted garments across the room, not caring where they land.  
  
Sehun’s already half hard by the time Kris lowers his body onto the younger’s, the sweet slide of heated skin pressed together is infinitely better than any friction caused by clothes rubbing. Kris trails kisses along Sehun’s neck, leaving tiny red marks on his skin that will disappear by morning as Sehun starts to buck his hips up.  
  
Sehun’s always been the impatient one; constantly wanting to speed things up and have Kris fuck him harder and faster. He whines, scratching his nails down Kris’ back when the other just keeps sucking at his collarbones because it’s not the kind of attention he needs at the moment. Kris chuckles, knowing that it’ll only be a matter of time before Sehun will start to beg for Kris’ fingers, cock, anything to be inside him, filling him over and over again until he can barely take it anymore.  
  
Kris finally gives in when Sehun’s moaning keeps getting louder and he thinks that he’s going to come soon just from the continuous rutting he’s been doing against Kris’ thigh. Sehun whines even louder when Kris pulls away for a moment to grab the bottle of lube they keep by the bed, but he quiets down quickly, obediently letting Kris spread him out on the bed, not even caring that he’s on display for Kris’ eyes.  
  
“Like what you see?” Sehun asks, playfully batting his eyelashes up at Kris, taking his own cock in hand and pumps it a few times because he knows how much Kris likes to watch him jerk off.  
  
“You know it,” Kris replies, not bothering to take his eyes off of Sehun’s body as he slicks up his fingers before tossing the bottle to the side.  
  
Sehun keens as the first finger enters him and Kris makes sure he’s sufficiently lubricated before adding another, even though Sehun’s still pretty loose from earlier that morning when Kris fucked him in the shower. He always prepares Sehun so thoroughly; fingers making sure every inch of Sehun’s walls are nice and slick before he pulls them out to roll a condom onto his cock.  
  
Sehun spreads his legs apart further to welcome Kris’ hips in between his thighs and he sighs out with relief when Kris finally pushes into him. He locks his legs around Kris’ back as Kris starts an unforgiving pace of fucking him open.  
  
It doesn’t last much longer after that, both of them so worked up already. The sound of Sehun’s needy whines fill the room and Kris kisses him breathless again, saying, “Come on. Touch yourself for me,” against his lips. Sehun immediately slips his hand between them to grab hold of his own cock and his hips lose some of force that he’d been using to meet each of Kris’ thrusts as he tries to get himself off.  
  
“Kris,” Sehun cries out when he comes, his hand and stomach sticky with his release. Kris picks up the pace just a bit more, pounding through the resistance of Sehun clenching around him before he reaches his own climax a moment later.  
  
Kris pulls out, discarding the filled condom before he collapses on the bed next to Sehun. He needs a moment to catch his breath before he can get up in order to get a cloth to clean up Sehun (because if it were up to him, he’d fall asleep covered in his own come and Kris doesn’t want to deal with that mess in the morning). But when he returns from the bathroom, Sehun’s propped up against the headboard of the bed, stroking his half hard dick and licking the release off the fingers of his other hand.  
  
“Again?” Kris asks, with a fake incredulousness in his voice as he makes his way over to the bed. Sehun just smirks, pulling Kris in for a kiss in response.


End file.
